Sa lupang pinangako
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: Translation: Sa lupang pinangako From My Beloved Home LandAfter the graduation of Hunny and Mori, the rest of the host club drifts apart. They head off on their own paths finding along the way a couple bumps in the road. Kyouya ends up falling..


**Contents: **Ouran High School Host Club

**Pairing(s): **Tamaki/Kyouya Renge/Haruhi HIkaru/Kaoru

**Rating:** T for character death, and other things  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in tehis fiction. if i did i would be god

**Summary: **After the graduation of Hunny and Mori, the rest of the host club drifts apart. They head off on their own paths finding along the way a couple bumps in the road. Kyouya ends up falling on his face in one bump and refuses to get up. This leaves only 6 members of teh former host club...

**Warning: **Character death

**Enjoy**

--

Two years after the arrival of their new host memeber, was the break of of the famous Host Club. Perhaps the end of the second year was what caused the break up and confusion. Renge had missed her parents, coming out all the way to Japan for a boy she liked to find he didn't like her was not worth staying all this time. Although she did have a thing with Haruhi, which explained why Haruhi would turn down millions of requests to date, she still missed her old life back in France. She took with her, Haruhi who caused emotional disruption for the host members. Profits plummeted and sent Kyouya into emotional tormoil that most claimed drove him insane. Tamaki had isolated himself to only teh customers, starting to feel confused and scared about these new feelings he had.

As for the good side, the twins were as popular as Bill Gates is rich. Over the summer, they had entertained themselves with random visits to malls and stores and such, only to see customers from school. They would play off their host act until one day, it became more then an act. A customer, bold girl, had 'tripped' and pushed Hikaru into Kaoru. The girls flocked to see the two hitachiins shareing an accidental kiss, and gasped in a screaming squee to find Hikaru making the first move in the kiss instead of their expected pulling away. They gave an even louder gasp/squee when Kaoru hadn't pushed Hikaru off, but instead pulled him closer.

This left only four host members for the end of the year. The twins had walked back into the gates of their own world, shunning everyone who told them what they did was wrong. Tamaki had isolated himself to women, And Kyouya was in the middle of a mental break down and started arriving to school with new found bruises and black eyes. Tamaki, who had already been studying Kyouya closely, was the only one to notice these small details under all that cover up. He approached him one day, only to get the snap of a cold voice.

"I don't have problems! Nothing is wrong! Why don't you stay out of people's businesses?!"

Kyouya had stormed off early that day, not arriving at school the next day. Tamaki had been worried, and when he went to go check up on Kyouya, he found that it would have been wise not to tell him anything.

"I'm going back to Paris... I need to clear my head.."

"What?! YOU need to clear your head?!"

Kyouya didn't seem to thrilled that Tamaki was leaving.

"Yes, I do. Please understand Kyouya... It hurts me alot more then it hurts you..."

Tamaki had his head looking down at a tilt, hiding back tears.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?"

Apparently Kyouya was hiding them too. He stormed out the room without a singel glance back. Tamaki showed himself out of the house, to the car with his driver, and back to the house.

-

That next year, Tamaki had his thoughts cleared and understood them to perfection. He was in love with Kyouya, and just hadn't noticed it. He smiled and got on the first plane to Japan. The first person he tried calling was Kyouya, and when he didn't answer he called Haruhi.

"Haruhi! I'm going back to Ouran! I'm in love!"

"Oh really senpai? are you now? And with who?"

"Kyouya!"

"I always knew you weren't one to swing my way, but you did put up a good act upon it senpai. Perhaps me and Renge-chan will fly out to see you two happy together?"

"Oh I would love nothing more to have you come off the plane and see the two of us shareing our first kiss!"

"Okay senpai, Renge-chan and I will be there soon."

the phone call hung up with the two of them. Tamaki had arrived to Kyouya's front door the very next day. Renge and haruhi were there, Haruhi trying to stop Renge from crying too much. Tamaki cocked his head thinking she was just happy to see him. When the girls saw him walk closer, Renge cried harder and even Haruhi fought back tears.

"Senpai i-... i'm so sorry..."

"Sorry? I'm in love! why would I be sorry?"

Tamaki smiled cutely

"Tama-chan.. Kyouya-he..."

"Something's wrong with Kyouya? Oh that'll be fixed when I tell him the good news."

"Senpai... Kyouya he... He left..."

"Well then I'll go there, and we can be together finally."

"Senpai... I don't think you can get there on a plane, car, or boat..."

"You wanna bet?"

"Senpai it's imposible..."

"Well, where'd he go?"

"... Heaven..."

Tamaki's eyes widened as tears slide down teh sides of his face one by one. He couldn't belive this was real. He dropped to his knees and made himself a puddle of tears. His insides crushed and torcured hi poor heart.

"I never got a chance to tell him... why I left..."

The police took Mr. Ootori out of the house in handcuffs. Following him was a stretcher with a white sheet over it. Tamaki got to his feet and walked over to the stretcher. The doctors knew the look in his eyes, and gave him some personal space alone with Kyouya's remains. Tamaki placed a hand where Kyouya's laid. He held it lightly and weak.

"Kyouya... I.. I love you.."

He moved the white sheet from Kyouya's head and chest, revealing a bruised black and blue paled body with various drips of blood. Kyouya's glasses weren't on, and his shirt was ripped. Tamaki bent over, and kissed Kyouya's purple lips gentaly. He pulled away slightly leaving maybe an inch from their lips. Tears ran down his face and fell onto Kyouya's lips. Tamaki pulled away all the way as the doctors recovered Kyouya's body and brought him into the medical van, the siren off.


End file.
